Jeu d'Echecs
by Yami Flo
Summary: Xover SM/TF G1. Un échéquier. Internet. Un Autobot tacticien émérite. Une Sailor Senshi au QI surdéveloppé. Le hasard. Autant d'éléments formant une rencontre qui défie l'imagination, et peut-être le début d'une belle amitié, quoiqu'en pensent certains...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; Crossover ; One Shot (quoique, si les idées continuent d'affluer comme maintenant, je risque d'en faire d'autres…mais pas forcément avec ces personnages là).

Disclaimer : Sailormoon est la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi. Transformers est la propriété de Hasbro, si je ne me trompe pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas à moi. Dommage…

Notes : Et oui, j'ai écris un crossover Transformers/Sailormoon. Qui l'aurait crû ? Surtout quand on compare les deux séries, qui ne sont pas si comparables que cela.

Ce n'est pas ici une histoire de magie Vs technologie ou de jeunes humaines Vs des robots géants. C'est simplement une rencontre virtuelle autour d'un jeu d'échecs.

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime bien ce jeu, même si je n'y joue guère souvent. Parce que je me souviens encore, après toutes ces années, des épisodes où Ami y joue. Et parce que j'imagine très bien Prowl jouant aux échecs. Les fics et les dessins me confortent dans cette idée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

**Jeu d'Echecs**

Devant son ordinateur, une jeune fille se massa doucement les tempes, tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

-Fou en F5….Hum, que faire ? Si je prends son fou avec ma tour, je sauve ma reine, mais alors cette tour sera dans la ligne de mire de son cavalier. Et si je bouge ma reine pour la mettre à l'abri…

* * *

-…cela laissera son roi vulnérable à mon prochain coup, que j'utilise ma seconde tour ou mon cavalier. Et si elle choisit un autre mouvement, mon second cavalier est prêt à mettre sa reine en fâcheuse posture. Alors, petit humain, que comptes-tu faire ?

* * *

Hum, quoi qu'elle décide de faire, elle allait perdre une pièce. Mais certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour gagner une bataille. Peut-être que si elle bougeait son cavalier…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescente alors qu'elle voyait un nouveau coup à exploiter. Elle tendit la main vers la souris, prête à sélectionner son coup…

* * *

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage métallique alors que, droit comme un « I », il attendait de longues secondes que son opposant se décide à répondre à son dernier coup.

* * *

-Eh, Ami ! Devine ce que je t'apporte !

Ami Mizuno, en apparence une lycéenne japonaise tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, mais en vérité une guerrière élue pour protéger la paix, l'amour et la justice, poussa un petit cri de surprise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et réduisit immédiatement la fenêtre contenant sa partie.

* * *

-Eh, Prowl ! Je sais que tu n'es pas de service aujourd'hui, mais tu pourrais m'accorder une minute ?

Les capteurs optiques du Second d'Optimus Prime s'agrandirent d'une manière assez comique, et il se leva d'un bond, tournant le dos à l'écran de l'ordinateur et bloquant ainsi la vue sur la partie d'échecs âprement disputée.

Mais il n'y avait rien au monde qui puisse être dissimulé à Jazz, et ce dernier avait eu largement le temps d'observer le plateau virtuel. L'Autobot muni d'un viseur eut un grand sourire.

-Eh bien, eh bien. Tu harcèles les humains sur Internet, maintenant ?

* * *

-Je ne l'ai pas harcelé, insista Ami tout en buvant à petite gorgée le thé glacé que venait de lui apporter Minako Aino, une de ses amie au caractère excentrique et fort remuant. Nous nous sommes connectés au même moment, et nous avons atterri dans la même « salle ». Et depuis…Eh bien, nous jouons.

-Depuis combien de temps, s'enquit la jeune fille blonde, allongée sur le lit de son amie, ses jambes battant l'air ?

-Hum ? Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, quelques heures tout au plus, répondit Ami en lorgnant sur son écran, résistant difficilement à l'envie de continuer sa partie. Mais la présence de Minako était assez distrayante, et elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire pendant qu'elle jouait contre ce « Prowl », quel qu'il soit.

C'était probablement le plus redoutable opposant qu'elle n'eut jamais rencontré.

Une seule erreur, une seule faiblesse, et elle ne pourrait plus se relever. [1

-Ne te gêne pas pour moi, surtout, l'encouragea Minako, un peu curieuse, mais sans plus. 

Il ne lui était pas difficile de voir l'obsession naissante de sa camarade pour le mystérieux…euh, inconnu. Et si l'idée d'une Ami amoureuse lui plaisait et l'amusait réellement, elle n'avait aucune envie de répéter l'expérience vécue avec « Mercurius ». [2

Elle frissonna en repensant au presque clone de Umino. Des garçons aussi moches n'auraient pas dû exister.

Elle espérait jusque que Ami ne se rende pas malade une nouvelle fois en négligeant sa santé et ses heures de sommeil.

-Alors, que donne ta partie ? Tu gagnes, j'espère ?

-Eh bien... Je suis blanc, déclara Ami en rouvrant la fenêtre qu'elle avait précédemment réduite.

* * *

-Je suis noir, soupira Prowl en montrant l'écran au saboteur.

* * *

Minako se pencha avec curiosité vers l'écran, le menton dans les mains. De son point de vue, les échecs étaient un jeu ennuyeux. Il n'y avait pas d'action, beaucoup trop de réflexion et des déplacements aux quels elle ne comprenait rien.

Néanmoins, elle connaissait le talent d'Ami avec les curieuses pièces noires et blanches. La jeune fille, bientôt une jeune femme, avait déjà remportée de nombreuses compétitions et n'avait pas d'opposants sérieux dans son entourage.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle son coup d'œil rapide lui arracha un cri du cœur.

-Mais Ami, tu as…

* * *

-…déjà perdu la moitié de tes pièces ! Whoa ! Tu es certain que c'est bien un humain de l'autre côté, et pas un Decepticon ? S'enquit Jazz, les optiques scintillants.

-Franchement, j'en doute fort. Je ne vois pas un Decepticon, quel qu'il soit, utiliser un terminal au Japon uniquement pour jouer à un jeu en ligne. Et après tout, il faudrait qu'ils aient un cerveau pour cela, déclara l'Autobot noir et blanc, pince sans rire.

Jazz éclata de rire. Prowl n'était pas universellement connu pour son sens de l'humour, mais contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues prétendaient, il en avait bien un. Dommage qu'il reste aussi souvent en stase...

* * *

Minako lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Tu es certaine que ton adversaire n'est pas un nouvel ennemi ?

-C'est douteux. Apparemment, mon adversaire est aux Etats-Unis, et les monstres viennent généralement au Japon.

-Je suppose que c'est la façon dont Murphy nous laisse savoir qu'il nous aime, grinça Minako en pensant à leur dernier accrochage avec un énième youma. Une petite frappe, rien à voir avec, oh, disons les Death Moon ou Galaxia, mais assez irritant tout de même.

-Je suppose que je t'approuverais, si je croyais à la loi de Murphy. Et puis, à supposer qu'un de nos ennemis sache utiliser un ordinateur, il faudrait encore qu'il sache comment utiliser l'Internet, pointa Ami.

-Bon point.

* * *

Jazz se força à s'arrêter de rire. Inutile de mettre le tacticien mal à l'aise. Il était assez rare de le voir sortir de sa réserve habituelle, et il n'avait aucune envie de gâcher ce moment. Lisant rapidement le nom de l'adversaire

-Mercure ?

-La plupart des humains utilisent des pseudonymes sur le Web, expliqua Prowl. Cet humain préfère Mercure, d'après la planète la plus proche de ce soleil, expliqua le stratège en s'asseyant et en surveillant la partie, soucieux de voir si quoique ce soit avait changé.

Mercure n'était pas une adversaire facile à vaincre, loin de là. Même Chip Chase ne lui avait pas donné autant de fil à retordre, comme disaient les humains.

-C'est curieux comme choix, tout de même.

-Il parle parfois d'astronomie, offrit Prowl d'un ton égal. Je suppose que c'est un sujet qu'il apprécie.

* * *

-Prowl ? Euh, c'est de l'anglais pour…cambrioleur, s'avança prudemment Minako ?

Oh, comme elle détestait cette matière impie ! Ca, et les mathématiques. Elle espérait ardemment que leur inventeur brûlait en Enfer.

Elle avait plusieurs fois entretenue la suspicion que ses professeurs étaient des monstres. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas eu totalement tord…Sauf que le youma s'était avéré au final être son prof de gymnastique.

-Non, cela veut dire « rôder », corrigea Ami en étudiant à nouveau la partie.

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait tenté un autre mouvement…

-C'est…curieux comme pseudo, fit Minako.

-Je ne crois pas ; il a déjà quitté le jeu une fois parlant d'une paire de mécréants à punir, et quelque chose sur des sirènes à utiliser pour aller plus vite.

-Euh…je ne saisis pas…

-En anglais, une voiture de police se dit « prowl car »

-C'est un flic, glapit Minako en faisant un bond en arrière !?

Même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde en ce moment, cela ne la rassurait pas exactement d'entendre parler de la police. C'était peut-être irrationnel, mais elle conservait une peur panique de tout ce qui pouvait porter un uniforme des forces de l'ordre depuis ses jeunes années…[3

Ami hocha la tête

-Ce n'est qu'une idée. Je n'en suis pas certaine du tout. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander. Ce serait rude. Mais c'est logique de penser qu'il utilise un pseudonyme en rapport avec son travail.

-Ah…Vous parlez souvent tous les deux ?

Ami acquiesça.

-De temps en temps, quand nous débutons la partie ou que nous devons partir précipitamment. Rarement pendant celle-ci. Cela nous déconcentrerait.

-Et, euh…c'est un homme ou une femme ? Tu dis « il », mais…

* * *

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Prowl. Cela ne me semble pas révélant pour jouer.

-Tu te fais un ami, et tu ne sais pas dire si…

-Ami est un bien grand mot, Jazz. Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes de bonnes connaissances, sans plus.

Jazz s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-De bonnes connaissances, hein ? Et combien de parties avez-vous disputé en tout pour en arriver là ?

-Juste celle-là répondit Prowl le plus sérieusement possible, s'amusant intérieurement du choc aisément distinguable sur le visage de l'autre Autobot.

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui…

-Prowl, es-tu sérieusement entrain de me dire que vous jouez la même partie depuis plus de trois heures ?

-En fait, trois jours serait plus exacts, corrigea machinalement le robot en regardant à nouveau le plateau. Toujours rien…

* * *

Minako hurla presque en entendant la réplique incroyablement calme de son amie.

-Comment peut-on faire durer une seule partie trois jours durant ?!

-Eh bien, il a son travail, des urgences à régler aux moments les plus inopportuns, sans compter le décalage horaire entre nos deux pays. Et il y a aussi l'école et les attaques de youma à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, ajouta Ami en faisant la grimace.

* * *

Jazz hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Les Decepticons sont une vraie plaie. Ton humain est compréhensif avec tout ça ?

-Ce n'est pas mon humain, grommela Prowl. Et pour répondre à ta question…

* * *

-Extrêmement. Il ne se plaint jamais. Je suppose que lui avoir avoué que je prépare mes examens d'entrée à la Fac de médecine à dû aider. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions décider d'un horaire fixe pour discuter, répondit Ami en haussant les épaules.

-Alors, comment pouvez-vous...?

Ami devina la fin question avant que Minako ait fini de parler.

-Chacun note les déplacements, et nous remettons les pièces en place dès que nous sommes connectés.

* * *

-Je vais devoir y aller. Mon quart commence dans moins de dix minutes.

Prowl hocha la tête. Mercure n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Quoique…

Là !

Un fou avait finalement bougé ! Hum…Il n'avait pas prévu beaucoup de parade à celui là. S'il bougeait son roi, il serait hors de porté, mais sa tour serait vulnérable. Et s'il reculait son propre fou, alors un de ses pions était à découvert et sûr de se faire prendre.

Les optiques étincelants, il alpagua son compagnon.

-Jazz ? Fais passer le message : Je ne suis là pour personne, sauf en cas d'alerte maximale. Si les jumeaux font quelque chose de stupide, et ils le feront, je n'en doute pas, laisse Ironhide ou Red Alert s'en occuper.

-S'il grille encore ses processeurs, Ratchet va hurler, nota le saboteur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Je suis, après tout, en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Je n'aurais jamais crû entendre ça de ta part.

-Comme quoi tout arrive, répliqua Prowl avec le plus grand sérieux.

Jazz secoua la tête avec amusement avant de quitter la pièce. Tranquillement, Prowl tapa un message.

* * *

Après avoir refermé soigneusement derrière Minako, et s'être subrepticement assurée que rien n'avait été cassé ou dérangé inutilement durant le passage de la tornade blonde [4 dans l'appartement, Ami retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Elle sourit en lisant le cours message de Prowl.

-_Tu es toujours en ligne, Mercure ?_

_-Toujours, Prowl. Je m'excuse d'avoir tant tardé. J'avais de la visite._

_-Moi de même. Prêt à continuer ? A moins que tu ne préfères abandonner ?_

_-Ne rêves pas ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! Et je te jure bien que je remporterais la victoire !

* * *

_

Devant son écran, dans la solitude de ses quartiers, Prowl eut un large sourire.

-_Prépare toi à mordre la poussière alors !

* * *

_

A nouveau seule, Ami eut un petit rire avant de répondre dans un anglais parfait :

-_Que_ _tu crois ! Et maintenant, tremble devant mon nouveau coup ! Reine en G8 !_

Et l'Autobot et la princesse de Mercure réincarnée se lancèrent de plus belle dans une lutte acharnée qui, pour une fois, ne mettait pas en jeu le sort de la Terre.

Comme quoi les miracles existaient bels et biens.

**Fin**

[1 Eh, contre un stratège militaire avec quelques millions d'années de guerre sous la ceinture, cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

[2 Pour les lecteurs du manga, voir le volume 13, et ses histoires hors série : « La course aux Examens », deuxième histoire : « Le premier amour d'Ami »

[3 C'est officiel ; le volume 10 indique que la plus grande peur de Minako, se sont les gendarmes. Ca, et sa mère…

[4 Minako n'est pas une brise-fer. Pas vraiment…Mais elle a le don de provoquer des catastrophes, c'est indéniable.


End file.
